Rose Quartz
Rose Quartz (chiamata originariamente Quarzo Rosa '''durante la serie) è stata la fondatrice e leader ufficiale delle Crystal Gems. Affascinata dalla bellezza della Terra, Rose ha guidato le sue amiche e alleate nella Ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale circa 5,500 anni prima degli eventi della serie, scacciando con successo le Gemme invaditrici del Pianeta Natale dalla Terra e salvando le forme di vita che vi abitano. Col tempo Rose ha sviluppato una relazione romantica con un umano, Greg Universe, prima di rinunciare alla sua forma fisica per far nascere il loro figlio, Steven, che ha ereditato la sua gemma. Ignare a tutte tranne che a Perla la sua copertura da quarzo serviva solo per nascondere la sua vera identità di Diamante Rosa. '''Aspetto Rose Quartz aveva lunghi capelli ricci rosa pettinati in spessi boccoli. Aveva labbra carnose rosa pallido, pelle luminosa color pesca, occhi neri ed ha una corporatura alta e pesante, più delle altre Crystal Gems. In "L'incontro tra mamma e papà" si vede che alta circa come Garnet, circa due metri e mezzo stando quanto detto da Greg. Rose indossava un lungo vestito bianco senza spalline, a balze (le ultime lilla) mentre in altre apparizioni indossava un abito bianco e rosa, anch'esso a balze che ricordava così i petali di una rosa. Sull'ombelico ha un taglio nell'abito a forma di stella che metteva in mostra la sua gemma. Camminava a piedi nudi. Personalità Leader naturale, Rose Quartz è considerata come una persona che ha avuto una personalità premurosa e amorevole. Secondo Bismuth, Rose era un tipo di Gemma atipica: piuttosto che vivere secondo i valori delle Gemme e della sua casta, Rose scelse di essere differente e incoraggiare le altre Gemme a fare lo stesso. La sua dottrina si basava sul credere che le Gemme possano prendere controllo delle loro identità e che la limitata manifestazione di individualità della sua razza è una condanna imposta su di loro; nella stessa maniera, Rose ha mostrato dispiacere verso le tradizioni e le nature delle Gemme: in "Greg il babysitter" si incupisce quando riflette sull'esistenza statica delle Gemme e in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà" ammette di non aver mai sentito la mancanza di casa sua. Questo malcontento ha suscitato il suo interesse per gli umani, che cambiano e ridefiniscono sempre sé stessi. In "Una lacrima sul viso", viene descritta provare grande tristezza quando i suoi cari sono feriti. La sua capacità empatica l'ha portata a fondare le Crystal Gems ed iniziare la Ribellione, estendendola perfino ai suoi nemici. Come visto in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem", Rose aveva riguardo della vita dei suoi nemici al pari di quella dei suoi alleati. Veniva vista anche come qualcuno che riusciva a vedere la bellezza in ogni cosa "non importa quanto disgustosa", mostrando di trattare tutti in modo eguale. In "La Terra è in pericolo", viene rivelato da Jasper che Rose Quartz aveva una tattica magistrale e capacità fondamentali che le fecero guadagnare la sua fama. Nonostante il suo ruolo, in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà" viene vista avere (almeno per quanto ne sappiano le Crystal Gems e Greg) una personalità molto simile a quella di suo figlio. Rose mostrava delle ambivalenze verso il suo ruolo nella guerra; quando Greg dice di sapere poco su di lei, Rose la considera "una buona cosa". Viene descritta da Perla e Greg come qualcuno che "ha sempre fatto ciò che voleva". Rose non comprese pienamente la profondità dell'amore umano nei primi stadi della relazione con Greg, trovandosi molto confusa quando Greg cercò di spiegarle il concetto di sincero affetto. Questo portò inizialmente Perla a credere che non ci fosse granché tra Greg e Rose, confrontandolo con l'idea che il loro "amore" fosse solo una fase, e che la novità che era Greg sarebbe presto svanita. Vedere Arcobaleno Quarzo diede a Greg l'idea di fondersi con Rose, fatto che sperò potesse aiutarli a comprendersi. Quando il tentativo di fusione di Greg fallì, Rose cominciò a ridere quell'idea in un modo che Greg considerò essere emotivamente distante. Quando le venne chiesto di parlare come una persona vera, Rose ammise subito che il suo senso dell'amore era solo una facciata e che non aveva idea di come funzionasse l'amore umano. Greg e Rose cominciarono a parlare, approfondendo la loro relazione. Dopo aver parlato, può essere dato per assunto che Rose abbia imparato da Greg come essere più "umana" in senso lato. Come viene rivelato in "Greg il babysitter" Rose non aveva solo incompreso l'amore umano, ma la sua incomprensione riguardava gli umani in generale, arrivando a pensare che bambini e adulti fossero specie del tutto separate. Apprendendo fatti reali, divenne affascinata da come gli umani crescano, cambino e scelgano cosa diventare, al contrario delle Gemme che sono predestinare ad essere ciò che sono. Si può anche vedere come tratti i bambini e gli adulti nella stessa maniera materna, il che è ironico proprio perché inizialmente li credeva essere specie separate. C'è un altro lato inesplorato della personalità di Rose - le leggende che la dipingono come una guerriera efficiente e spietata, e leader delle Crystal Gems che non ha solo comandato le sue compagne Gemme nella ribellione ma ha anche partecipato alla battaglia. Sia amici che avversari la ricordano come colei che ha frantumato Diamante Rosa. Questa parte della sua personalità sembra in contraddizione con il suo fare amorevole e materno, riflettendo forse come la bellezza della Terra e delle sue forme di vita abbiano influenzato in maniera significativa l'austera Gemma guerriera. Occorre sottolineare che è la sua compassione ad averla spinta a ribellarsi per proteggere gli altri, per cui questo comportamento non è completamente da escludere. In "La risposta" Rose viene vista combattere al fianco di Perla, accennando un sorriso arrogante prima di distruggere una Fusione di Rubini. Questo potrebbe suggerire una parte aggressiva della personalità di Rose, che avrebbe senso dato il suo tipo di Gemma: un Quarzo. Come sottinteso in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem" comunque, la natura di Rose come guerriero durante la guerra era temperata da un forte senso di giustizia dato che rifiutò di uccidere le Gemme se non necessario per vincere la guerra contro il Pianeta Natale, provando che il suo amore per la vita era più forte dei suoi istinti da guerriero. "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem" evidenzia la capacità di Rose per l'inganno nella forma di Bismuth, che lei ha fatto scoppiare e mettere nella bolla a causa della creazione del Punto di Rottura da parte di Bismuth e delle sue intenzioni di usare l'arma spietatamente contro i loro nemici durante la guerra. Lei non disse mai a Perla e Garnet la verità su ciò che le accadde, . Altri esempi della sua riservatezza sono "Il fodero della mamma", quando Perla imparò che Rose non le confidava tutto quanto, includendo Leone o il fatto che lei teneva cose di significato nella sua criniera. Alcune azioni supportano l'idea che la tendenza di Rose di mantenere o nascondere informazioni potrebbe spuntare da un desiderio di proteggere coloro che sono vicini a lei. Anche se lei tecnicamente non ha mai frantumato Diamante Rosa, Rose riuscì ancora ad essere ricordata come la responsabile. Lei mostrò un po' di ambivalenza verso il suo ruolo nella guerra; desvrivendo come "una cosa buona" che Greg sapeva poco riguardo a lei. Il podcast stabilisce che lei è un personaggio "grigio" e non rappresentava "tutte le cose pure". Storia Abilità Rose possedeva comuni abilità da Gemma, incluse la capacità di mutare forma, l'evocazione dell'arma, la fusione, l'evocazione di bolle di contenimento, la rigenerazione nonché forza e resistenza sovrumane. In modo evidente, fu in grado di sconfiggere in un attimo e senza sforzi una fusione di tre Rubini. Era esperta sia nel combattimento che nel comando militare e nella strategia, dimostrandosi abile di condurre le Crystal Gems in prima linea in una riuscita ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale. Fusioni * Quando fusa con Perla, formano Arcobaleno Quarzo. * Quando fusa con Ametista (attraverso Steven), formano Quarzo Fumé. Abilità uniche Non essendo un vero Quarzo ma un Diamante, Rose aveva delle abilità che le normali gemme non avevano: * Guarigione: Rose manifestava la sua abilità di guarire attraverso le sue lacrime. Le sue lacrime potevano curare le Gemme incrinate e le creature con ferite in generale. In "Nella bolla", Occhietto menziona di aver sentito voci di come durante la Ribellione Rose aveva usato i suoi poteri curativi per tenere i suoi soldati Crystal Gems in competizione con le forze superiori del Pianeta Natale. * Manipolazione delle piante: Rose aveva il potere di far crescere flora senziente, che agiva come sua guardiana e che era ai suoi ordini. * Abilità con lo scudo: Rose aveva il potere di evocare uno scudo per proteggere i propri cari. * Interferenza elettrica: In "Dobbiamo parlare" Rose sembrava essere in grado di controllare la radio di Greg a seconda delle sue emozioni. Per un istante, quando si è sconvolta, la musica si è fermata. Comunque, come con suo figlio, è sconosciuto sapere se possiede quella abilità o se è stato fatto per dare un effetto drammatico. * Regolazione della velocità di discesa: In "Un potere nuovo" viene rivelato che Rose era capace di modificare la gravità su di lei, permettendole di controllare la velocità di ascesa e discesa. Viene vista usare brevemente questo potere in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà". Ne fa utilizzo diverse volte in "Greg il babysitter". * Forza incrementata: Essendo un Quarzo, Rose aveva la forza destinata ad un soldato. In "Greg il babysitter" distrugge il pannello di controllo di una ruota panoramica con un singolo pugno, fermando poi la ruota panoramica malfunzionante e staccando uno dei sedili a mani nude. Armi * Spada di Rose: Rose possedeva una grande spada che usò durante le battaglie e che è attualmente impugnata da Connie, come visto in "Questione di fiducia". Come affermato in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gems" la spada venne creata da Bismuth per uno scontro pulito, per poter passare attraverso la forma fisica di una Gemma e distruggere la sua forma fisica senza intaccare la gemma. Bismuth la considera la sua "opera migliore". La spada ha anche il suo fodero. * Cannone di luce: una volta Rose aveva un cannone che sparava un potentissimo raggio capace distruggere un oggetto come l'Occhio Rosso, che le Crystal Gems non avrebbero potuto distruggere da sole. L'arma si attiva pronunciando il motto preferito di Greg Universe, "Se ogni braciola fosse perfetta, non avremmo gli hot dog." È attualmente in possesso delle Gemme dopo esser stato recuperato dal deposito di Greg nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra". * Armeria segreta di Rose: Rose aveva un'armeria piena di armi e armature che tenne nascosta alle altre Crystal Gems, fatta eccezione per Perla. Per ragioni sconosciute, Leone è a conoscenza dell'armeria e vi porta Steven e Connie nell'episodio "Magico destino". Lascito Statue e dipinti raffiguranti Rose possono essere occasionalmente trovati nelle rovine delle Gemme, indicando che ad un certo punto le Gemme la guardarono con rispetto. Questo potrebbe indicare che Rose avesse un alto rango fra la sua razza. Le Crystal Gems spesso ricordano il passato con Rose ed esprimono la loro gratitudine per le sue azioni; Greg spesso piange la scomparsa di Rose ripensando ai medesimi fatti. Un dipinto di Rose è appeso sopra l'entrata della casa sulla spiaggia dove vive Steven. '' '' Mentre era incinta di Steven, consapevole che non lo avrebbe mai incontrato di persona, Rose registrò un video con l'intento di esprimergli postumo il suo amore e la meraviglia che provava verso lui. Ad un certo punto, circa 5,000 anni prima degli eventi della serie, Rose guidò le Crystal Gems in una ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale sul Campo di battaglia delle Gemme e vinse. Viene affermato da Jasper che nonostante avessero combattuto in fazioni opposte, rispettava le tattiche militari che Rose usò durante la guerra. Come visto in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", le Crystal Gems (escludendo Rose) non indossavano le stelle sui loro vestiti al tempo in cui Rose incontrò Greg. Ciò implica che il simbolo potrebbe essere stato adottato come segno di rispetto e lutto per Rose dopo che rinunciò alla sua forma fisica. Relazioni Steven Universe Steven è il figlio di Rose, a cui diede nascita rinunciando alla sua forma fisica ed ereditando la sua gemma. Secondo Garnet, Steven è una "fusione d'amore". Mentre lei sapeva che non potevano esistere allo stesso tempo e quindi non riuscì mai a incontrare suo figlio, Rose amò Steven ancora prima della sua nascita, mostrando nient'altro che orgoglio e felicità per il tipo di persona che sarebbe diventato, ed incoraggiandolo a portare avanti la sua missione di proteggere la Terra dopo che se ne fosse andata. Anche quando sapeva che creando Steven avrebbe posto fine alla sua esistenza, non mostrò paura e non vide l'ora che li potesse raggiungere. Inoltre ha garantito a Steven, in un video lasciatogli, che quando avrebbe amato ciò che è, lì ci sarebbe stata Rose ad amare Steven e ad amare essere una parte di lui. Rose si fidava di Steven per continuare la sua missione di proteggere la Terra dopo il suo lascito. Lui è simile a lei, entrambi essendo avventurosi, simpatici e adorabili, avendo un grande impatto verso gli altri. "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gems" mostra Rose diversamente per Steven, dopo aver scoperto che aveva scoppiato e messo nella bolla Bismuth senza dire niente a Perla e Garnet. Come risultato, Steven mostra il suo rispetto per lei promettendole di raccontare a tutte ciò che accadde, dandole sollievo prima che scoppiasse, diversamente da Rose. "Ritorno sulla Luna" e "Nella bolla" portano Steven a dubitare ulteriormente su ciò che pensa di Rose dopo aver appreso il fatto che frantumò Diamante Rosa durante la Ribellione, prima menzionato da Occhietto, poi confermato da Garnet. In "Una Fusione Armonica", una delle allucinazioni di Stevonnie è la testa gigante di Rose Quartz che li osserva minacciosamente, evidenziando di più i dubbi di Steven su cosa lui dovrebbe pensare di sua madre. In "Madre e Figlio", Steven chiama sua madre usando la sua stanza, in cui hanno fatto amicizia attraverso varie attività che un genitore normale e un bambino farebbero insieme, come il football. Quando Steven stava per fare una foto di lui e Rose insieme, lui rapidamente realizza che la Rose con lui è soltanto un incarnazione di cosa Steven sa di lei. Si mette a piangere perché crede che Rose sia una bugiarda così può dipingersi in una luce santa e ha solo creato Steven per allontanarsi dai problemi che lei ha causato coinvolgendo tutti quanti. Rose lo rifiuta, però, dicendo che voleva avere Steven per amore. Assumendo buon fede nella sua madre, lui l'abbraccia mentre lei viene soffiata via come una nuvola, rendendo Steven insicuro su cosa pensare di sua madre. Però è mostrato più tardi in episodi come "Un'Altra Videocassetta" che lui crede che Rose potrebbe avergli lasciato un destino da compiere solo per scoprire che lei non l'ha mai inteso. Matt Burnett e Ben Levin dicono che le Crystal Gems avevano pianificato di non informare Steven su certe cose "per il suo bene" e per il rispetto dei desideri di Rose. In "In Difesa di Rose", lui è venuto ad ammettere che lei era colpevole per i suoi crimini e la chiama una criminale di guerra, mostrando che Steven ora vede sua madre come la causa di tutte le cose brutte nella sua vita e la incolpa per quello, vedendola ora come soltanto una criminale che deve pagare per i suoi crimini. Con la rivelazione che Diamante Rosa era, in fatti, Rose Quartz, i sentimenti di Steven verso sua madre rimangono misti. Mentre lui è felice che lei non ha frantumato nessuno, viene messo nei guai dall'estensione del suo inganno e il dolore che ha causato per le Crystal Gems. Crystal Gems Rose Quartz è stata in precedenza la leader delle Crystal Gems prima di dare alla luce Steven. Il gruppo sembra avere alta stima di lei. Nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra" per esempio, Ametista afferma che, "Se Rose fosse qui, sarebbe tutto così facile!". I membri del gruppo sembrano piangere la scomparsa di Rose dal mondo dopo che rinunciò alla sua forma fisica per creare Steven, nonostante non ritengano Steven responsabile della perdita. In un'intervista fatta ai personaggi da Newsarama, Perla sembra confermare che Rose Quartz era la leader delle Crystal Gems, notando che, "Brillanti leader fanno cose brillanti, ecco perché li cerchi per avere risposte, risposte che nessun'altro potrebbe avere, ecco perché ti fidi di loro, anche quando non capisci perché abbiano scelto... Greg". Testo originale: "Brilliant leaders do brilliant things, that is why you look to them for answers, answers no one else could have, that is why you trust them, even when you can not understand why they chose… Greg". ''Seguendo la rivelazione che Rose era Diamante Rosa, le Crystal Gems rimanenti, notabilmente Zaffiro, sentono un miscuglio di confusione e rabbia per l'inganno di Rose. Però, condividono ancora i suoi obbiettivi e capiscono le sue azioni ad un certo livello. 'Perla' Perla era il braccio destro e amica fidata di Rose durante la guerra contro il Pianeta Natale, nonché sua perla personale durante il suo regno come Diamante. Matt Burnett ha descritto la loro relazione come "complicata". Dopo aver osservato la prima fusione di Garnet, perla fece un tentativo fallito di fondersi e provò a scusarsi per la sua decisione impulsiva e di come lei ha bisogno di smetterla di immaginare cose sulla sua relazione con Rose, solo con Rose che le ordina di non smettere mai che risultò in un accidentale prima fusione in Arcobaleno Quartz. Rose aveva alto rispetto per Perla, al punto deve lei l'ha chiamata "Mia Perla", qualcosa con cui le Gemme del Pianeta natale chiamano i loro superiori. Viene spiegato da Garnet che, durante la guerra, Perla era estremamente protettiva verso Rose arrivando al punto di ignare la logica e la ragione, ed era disposta a rischiare ripetutamente la sua stessa vita per assicurare la salvezza di Rose. Viene implicato che questa imprudenza ha acceso discussioni fra le due. Ironicamente è stato rivelato in "Una Rosa senza Spine" che "Rose Quartz" era un alter ego che Diamante Rosa ha creato e ha chiesto a Perla di aiutare a raggirare la sua frantumazione e rendere "Rose Quartz" una colpevole. L'ultimo ordine di Diamante Rosa come il diamante di Perla era di non dirlo mai a nessuno. Rose si curava profondamente di Perla, la cui lei sosteneva d'essere più vicina a Rose di qualsiasi altra Gemma. Lei affidava a Perla informazioni che lei non diceva a Garnet e Ametista, diventando furiosa quando realizzava che c'erano informazioni che Rose teneva pure da lei in "Il fodero della mamma" visto che lei sembra valutare altamente questa connessione. In "Lezioni di combattimento", viene confermato da Perla che Rose "''la faceva sentire come se fosse tutto per lei". Dopo l'episodio "Dobbiamo parlare", viene confermato che i sentimenti di Perla verso Rose erano di natura romantica. La vera natura degli affetti di Rose per Perla venne rivelata in "La Vera Storia di Rose" dove Steven commenta su come Perla ha spazzato Rose dai suoi piedi e su come Zaffiro sentiva lo stesso quando lei venne sulla Terra con Rubino. [[Garnet|'Garnet']] Rose fu la prima Gemma ad accettare Garnet per essere una fusione tra due Gemme diverse. Questa accettazione ultimamente avrebbe giocato un ruolo chiave nella decisione di Garnet di unirsi a Rose e alle Crytal Gems. Come Perla e Ametista, Garnet tiene molto rispetto per Rose ed era profondamente intristita con il suo lascito. Garnet è mostrata credere fortemente nell'ideologia di Rose ed è dedicata a continuare la sua causa conducendo le Crustal Gems in sua assenza. Questa venerazione per Rose è dimostrata in "La Base Lunare", quando Garnet diventa arrabbiata sul criticismo di Peridot della sua prima leader e della sua origine, al punto di minacciare Peridot. [[Ametista|'Ametista']] Rose e le altre Crystal Gems trovarono Ametista nel Giardino D'Infanzia primario abbandonato. Le due ebbero una relazione vicina, visto che Ametista fece un commento in "Capodanno" che suggerisce che Rose c'era sempre per lei. Rose "proteggeva" Ametista dal dover conoscere le verità relative al Pianeta Natale; difendendola dal conoscere la piena verità della sua origine e quindi non era libera di costruire su quell'aspetto della sua identità fino a dopo. Questo era perché lei non voleva che Ametista avesse le restrizioni della Società delle Gemme che loro rifiutavano, ma quello significava che Ametista non aveva la possibilità di ribellarsi contro o scegliere qualcosa associato con loro. Ancora, Ametista è mostrata pensare altamente di Rose, che ricambiò il suo commento positivo. In "Pausa dagli Allenamenti", lei rivela che Rose le aveva detto che lei era perfetta per il modo in cui sia, intendendo che la natura difettosa di Ametista non diminuiva l'opinione di Rose su di lei. Greg Universe .]] Greg Universe era il partner romantico di Rose Quartz finché non diede alla luce Steven. Greg e Rose sembravano avere un'ottima relazione, ma ciò che si sa viene per la maggior parte dal punto di vista di Greg. I due si incontrarono ad uno dei concerti one-man band di Greg a Beach City, di cui era l'unica partecipante. Greg disse che divennero inseparabili, nonostante non abbia ancora idea di "cosa ci abbia visto una come lei in un saltimbanco come lui". Rose usò il motto di Greg come parola di attivazione per il suo Cannone di luce, rispecchiando i sentimenti nei suoi confronti. La relazione di Rose con Greg iniziò in modo difficoltoso perché Rose non apprendeva a pieno come funzionassero le relazioni tra umani, ma le cose migliorarono con il tempo, e finirono con il "fondersi" in un essere del tutto nuovo: Steven. Leone Centinaia di anni fa, Leone viaggiò con Rose Quartz in un branco di leoni quando lei visitò il Deserto. Ad un punto lui morì e venne rianimato quando lei pianse sul suo corpo. Sin da allora Rose affidò a Leone la chiave per la sua terra e lo rese familiare con tante delle sue località speciali, come la sua fontana o armeria. Lei lo affidò anche con gli oggetti più importanti appartenuti a lei, che sono depositati dentro la sua dimensione tascabile, implicando che i due hanno avuto una relazione molto forte e vicina. Bismuth Bismuth è una Crystal Gems e una degli amici e seguaci di Rose più fedeli. Però, Rose non accettò le idee di Bismuth di frantumare le Gemme del Pianeta Natale per vincere la ribellione e la mise via in una bolla nella criniera di Leone dopo una discussione e lotta sull'uso del Punto di Rottura. Non come suo figlio, lei non rivelò mai la verità alle sue amiche. Quando Steven le rivelò che Rose Quartz era Diamante Rosa, Bismuth urlò in una piscina di lava prima di proclamare "Ora sì che è tutto chiaro!". [[Il Grande Ordine dei Diamanti|'Il Grande Ordine dei Diamanti']] Rose era un membro del Grande Ordine dei Diamanti quando lei era conosciuta come Diamante Rosa, che creò l'alias Rose Quartz così poteva ribellarsi contro i Diamanti e salvare la Terra. Durante la sua ribellione, Rose attaccò direttamente l'Arena Celeste di Diamante Blu e dopo esprimere pentimento sul lasciare Garnet alla sua pietà. Dopo la frantumazione allegata di Diamante Rosa alle mani di Rose, gli altri Diamanti sentirono un sacco di furia e odio verso Rose, con Blu e Giallo che non scoprirono la verità dietro la frantumazione finta di Diamante Rosa fino a "Le Crystal Gem". Sconosciuti umani maschi Rose ha ammesso di aver amato altri umani prima di amare Greg, Però lei più tardi ha ammesso di non capire l'amore umano, mettendo dubbio su questo fatto. In "Il Signor Greg", Perla passivamente menziona che Rose ha incontrato vari uomini attraverso il suo tempo sulla Terra, ma Greg è stato il primo con cui lei ha avuto una significante relazione romantica. La storia di Garnet in "Tua Mare e la Mia" implica che Rose prima si è innamorata di un uomo umano prima della Ribellione e che possibilmente era una ragione per lei di cercare di salvare la Terra [[Panna Acida|'Panna Acida']] "Greg il Babysitter" rivelò che Rose ha conosciuto Panna Acida per un breve tempo, però solo mentre era ancora un bebè. Curiosità * Il simbolo di Rose appare ripetutamente durante la serie, per esempio quando appare la sua porta, al centro dello scudo di Steven, nel manico della spada di Rose, e sulla bandiera di combattimento delle Crystal Gems quando combatterono per la Terra. * Il raggio sparato dal Cannone di Luce e dal Quartizine Trio assume una forma che la ricorda vagamente. * La gemma di Rose è collocata dove si troverebbe l'ombelico umano - difatti, la gemma di Steven è posizionata sul suo ventre dove dovrebbe esserci il suo ombelico. * In "Un sogno da incubo", quando Steven cade attraverso lo spazio nella stanza di Rose, la piccola balena rosa gli parla usando la voce di Rose dicendo "Che cos'è che vuoi, Steven?" * La Gemma raffigurata sopra il Tempio ha molte somiglianze con Rose inclusi i boccoli simili a tubi, sebbene abbia numerose facce sovrapposte e molte braccia come Alexandrite. In base alle posizioni delle sue gemme, è chiaramente una rappresentazione della ".]]fusione di Rose, Ametista, Perla, Rubino, e Zaffiro: le stesse cinque gemme che hanno anche una punta ciascuno della stella sulla porta del tempio. * In "Un mostro per amico", Garnet racconta a Steven che Rose provò ad utilizzare i suoi poteri per salvare le Gemme corrotte, nonostante non riuscì mai ad esserne in grado. Joe Johnston ne ha dato conferma. * Come rivelato in "Una lacrima sul viso", Rose aveva una fontana riempita con le sue magiche lacrime guaritrici. * Ian Jones-Quartey ha confermato che il colore della pelle di Rose è basato su un color rosa-pesca chiaro, come alcuni tipi di quarzo. * Ian Jones-Quartey ha dichiarato che Rose creò un utero umano da cui far nascere Steven coi suoi poteri mutaforma. * È stato confermato da Ian Jones-Quartey che Rose è senza dubbio un Quarzo. Ha inoltre spiegato che la ragione per cui le sui abilità sono orientate sulla difesa, invece d'essere d'attacco (come Jasper e Ametista), "They Quartzes can't all be tanks"; "Loro Quarzi non possono esser tutti attaccanti". Tuttavia questo era per nascondere la sua vera identità. * In "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)" Greg ha affermato che Rose amava l'hard rock and roll, che combacia alla perfezione con la sua abilità di "vedere la bellezza in ogni cosa". * In "Greg il babysitter" viene rivelato che Rose ha conosciuto Panna Acida per poco tempo, sebbene solo quand'era un bambino. * Quando le venne chiesto come decise di "fare fuori" Rose, Rebecca Sugar rispose criticamente, "Is she dead?"; "È morta?". * Questa affermazione si riferisce maggiormente al fatto che Rose rinunciò alla sua forma fisica per partorire Steven, pertanto rendendola "ancora viva" sebbene in una sorta di "limbo", essendo nella gemma di Steven. * Rose ha ammesso di aver amato altri umani prima di Greg. ** Tuttavia, ammette in seguito di non comprendere l'amore umano, mettendo in dubbio la sua affermazione. ** In "Il signor Greg", Perla menziona passivamente che Rose conobbe vari uomini durante il suo soggiorno sulla Terra, ma Greg fu il primo con cui ebbe una relazione romantica. * Trovava inoltre affascinanti gli umani, descrivendoli come "divertenti" e "adorabili". * Prima che Steven nascesse, le Crystal Gems avevano una recinzione che impediva agli umani di avvicinarsi. Inoltre non parlavano con gli umani, ma Rose li amava, andando sempre in giro ed esplorando Beach City dato il suo amore e fascino per gli umani. * In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", Peridot menziona come le Gemme di tipo Quarzo, come Ametista, . ]]Jasper e Rose, siano create per essere soldati e progettate con corporature grandi e ampie spalle per intimidire i loro nemici. * Lo stile di ballo di Rose quando si fonde è simile al valzer. * È stato rivelato che il Diamante di Rose, e quello di Jasper, era Diamante Rosa. * Tuttavia è in seguito rivelato, in Una Rosa senza spine che lei era proprio Diamante Rosa.￼ ** Ogni volta che Rose veniva vista indossare altri tipi di vestiti, li indossava solamente sulla parte alta del suo vestito. * Rose rinunciò alla sua forma fisica il 15 agosto, il giorno in cui è nato Steven. * Secondo le affermazioni di Occhietto in "Nella bolla", è possibile che Rose fosse l'unica Gemma esistente con poteri curativi. * Finora tutte le fusioni che comprendevano Rose Quartz (o per estensione Steven) sono state dei Quarzi. Gemmologia * Il quarzo rosa è una pietra preziosa associata a guarigione, confidenza, amicizia, amore, pace, compassione, empatia, bellezza ed entusiasmo, che descrive perfettamente la personalità di Rose. * Il quarzo rosa è una varietà rosata di quarzo. * Il suo colore è solitamente tenue, variando da un rosa molto chiaro a un rosa medio in intensità. * Il quarzo rosa è una pietra economica e abbondante ed è frequentemente usata per i gioielli, spesso intagliata a forma di cuore e rose. * Viene spesso chiamato "Pietra dell'amore". * Si dice che il quarzo rosa bilanci le emozioni e porti un senso di calma e pace. * La formula chimica del quarzo rosa è SiO2::Ti, dove le impurità di titanio gli fanno avere il colore rosso rosato. * Il quarzo rosa è il segno zodiacale per Ariete, Toro e, in certi casi, Bilancia. Gemma Fonti ar:روز كوارتز de:Rose Quartz en:Rose Quartz es:Rose Cuarzo fi:Rose Quartz fr:Rose Quartz hu:Rózsa Kvarc nl:Rozen Kwarts pl:Rose Quartz pt-br:Rose Quartz ro:Cuarț Roz ru:Роза Кварц tr:Rose Kuvars vi:Rose Quartz Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Quarzi Categoria:Asessuati Categoria:Genitori Categoria:Famiglia Universe/DeMayo Categoria:Da aggiornare ATI